Domino
Domino is a Labrador Retriever, and the deuteragonist of the Hero Time! series. Personality Domino's very humanlike for a dog, preferring to think of a solution than to rush in right away. He's very protective of Bman, since not only is it his job to protect him, but he sees him as a sibling in a way. He's usually calm and deadpanned when faced with the team's usual antics, but is extremely loyal to Bman and the others. As shown in Hero Time! when Kevin Levin called him "Clifford", Domino can have a wild temper and will physically maul the person responsible. He also loves it when others adore him, but refuses to admit it. Appearance Domino has red fur and black eyes. In Hero Time!, Domino was a tiny puppy, small enough to easily let him perch on someone's head (typically Bman's). He wore a green collar around his neck and had very thin fur. In Hero Time! 2, Domino's fur became more shaggy, and he grew in size tremendously; in his medium size, he was too big to be perched on heads. He wears the Omni-Collar around his neck in place of his old collar. Powers and Evilities Domino's role in battle is mostly to assist Bman as back-up, or a partner. While his powers aren’t as powerful, he makes up for it with an intelligent mind and naturally quick feet, as well as being a smaller target. Since he's a dog, he can naturally burrow into the ground. *'Omni-Collar:' An Omnitrix-inspired device that acts as a communicator holographic interface. *'Dog Claw:' Domino's main "weapon". His natural nails can cut ropes, break small rocks, and rake up combos. *'Spinball Shot:' Domino curls up into a ball and charges forward in a tackle attack. *'Mega Tongue:' Domino spits a prehensile tongue out to slap far targets and often pull objects closer to Domino. *'Dog Pound:' Domino slams the ground with both paws, sending a rainbow shockwave and stars out on contact. *'Fire Bark:' Domino barks and sends a fireball bouncing along the ground. *'Meteor Rain:' A more powerful version of Fire Bark. Domino jumps into the air and spins rapidly, sending fireballs out in every direction. *'Skull Smash:' Domino charges out head first, enveloped in a green aura of power. Once the headbutt connects, it gives massive damage, but stuns him after contact. *'Magichange:' Domino reconfigures his body into the Guardian Cestus, a special weapon that only those chosen can wield. It's virtually unbreakable, physically powerful, and establishes a mental link between Domino and the wielder. The following attacks can be used in the Guardian Cestus form: *'Ferocious Bite:' Domino sinks his teeth into an enemy, with surprisingly strong grip. As the Guardian Cestus, the mouth fires off on a chain to smash into targets and grapple. *'Guardian Roar:' Domino gives a powerful shout that blasts back enemies in a radius. As the Guardian Cestus, it creates a shockwave when slammed on the ground. *'Supreme Cannon:' A Guardian Cestus move only. The mouth exposes a gun barrel that shoots a large ball of energy, that explodes powerfully on contact within a good radius. Weaknesses Domino's acute nose can be irritated by strong smells, such as perfume. And while he can smell the darkness in people's hearts, its not a clear sign that the being is evil (such as with Kalcite and Lamington). Domino is also frail, in his small size. Appearances Domino has been in every installment ever created so far in the franchise. *Hero Time! *Hero Time! 2 Trivia *Despite his small size, Domino is capable of being ridden like a mount by some of the other characters. Category:Team Mayhem Category:Heroes